RockClan/Roleplay
''Archives: '' 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6 ,7, 8,9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21, 22, 23, 24, 25, 26, 27, 28, 29, 30, 31, 32, 33, 34, 35, 36, 37, 38, 39, 40, 41, 42, 43, 44 , 45, 46,47, 48 ---- Blizzardheart poked her head out of the nursery to watch the meeting. ~Patchfeather~ 14:57, August 26, 2016 (UTC) Orchidbloom couldn't help but to smile. "And a mighty catch. Keep going, you'll get even better." The gray tabby rose to her paws before pausing and grinning, twitching her whiskers in amusement. "Maybe we should go slap Creekfrost with it, he was saying that RockClan cats can't fish...that'll 'knock' some sense into him."Silverstar 19:44, August 26, 2016 (UTC) Meadowbee let out a mrrow of amusement. "Say what about Creekfrost?" came Creekfrost's voice, returning in time to hear the end of Orchidbloom's sentence. He carried a squirrel. Meadowbee threw the fish at him, hitting him in the face, saying, "Catch!" just a heartbeat too late. ~Patchfeather~ 21:30, August 26, 2016 (UTC) "Oh nothing, nothing..." The senior warrior grinned innocently, unable to hold back a chuckle as Meadowbee tossed the fish at the tom. She glanced back at Ashstorm. "How're things going over there?"Silverstar 21:32, August 26, 2016 (UTC) Creekfrost glared at Meadowbee and gave her a playful bat. Ashstorm stared into the water. "Not seeing anything. I think Meadowbee scared them off." ~Patchfeather~ 21:46, August 26, 2016 (UTC) "Just try moving down the stream. If they were scared off, they're likely hiding in the rocks. Y'know, you could always try to bait them out." Orchidbloom murmured, glancing down at the churning water.Silverstar 21:52, August 26, 2016 (UTC) Ashstorm nodded and pranced farther downstream. He hopped onto some rocks that poked out of the surface of the water and peered down. Meadowbee joined him excitedly, almost falling off the rocks. Creekfrost looked at Orchidbloom. "You know, I think we could teach every cat in RockClan how to fish. We'd be the only Clan who could..." he murmured, peering into the water, as if he were trying to stop himself from trying to catch the silver flashes himself. ~Patchfeather~ 22:25, August 26, 2016 (UTC) Runningstar looked at the cats, Well, this was definitly most of them. "Two cats, Rory and Caesar have joined RockClan, they are formar loners, they will join as apprentices with Whiskerclaw and Heathersun as thier mentors. Meanwhile, Fernpaw, a cat who used to be in our Clan and her kit Jewel will be joining." (Mink, totally forgot what you wanted Jewel's Clanname to be?) By the pricking of my thumbs something wicked this way comes..... 11:52, August 27, 2016 (UTC) The senior warrior looked up at the black tom, only to grin playfully. "Oh? Weren't you the one who said RockClan cats couldn't fish, Creekfrost?" She teased him in a gentle tone, keeping an eye on Ashstorm and Meadowbee downstream, in case they fell in. Orchidbloom wasn't sure if they could swim or not, so she was prepared to jump in.Silverstar 14:12, August 27, 2016 (UTC) "Now that I see it, it looks like it could be a great idea. And the stream usually doesn't freeze during leaf-bare, so we may be able to fish then," Creekfrost mewed, eyes locked on a fish and he shot out a paw, but was too slow, the silver shape zipping away. ---- Ashstorm showed Meadowbee his bear moves, snactching the fish in mid-air with his teeth. She tried it, only to get slapped in the face with a tail. ~Patchfeather~ 14:22, August 27, 2016 (UTC) Orchidbloom couldn't help but to twitch her whiskers in amusement at the sight of the fish getting revenge on Ashstorm. She then turned back to Creekfrost, flicking her tail. "I suppose I could teach some more cats...I do enjoy teaching them. I should probably start with my own apprentice first, I still need to take Sunpaw out."Silverstar 14:25, August 27, 2016 (UTC) Creekfrost lashed his tail, realizing he hadn't been paying as much attention as he should to Smokepaw. "Perhaps later we could both bring our apprentices out and teach them," Creekfrost suggested. He thought that was a great idea. The two apprentices would probably also be pleased they were training together. ~Patchfeather~ 14:59, August 27, 2016 (UTC) "Sounds like a fantastic idea," she was aware of how close the little family of four was, and knew that Smokepaw was the "big brother" and leader, and that her apprentice, Sunpaw, was...well...the troublesome one. But she also didn't want Cloudpaw to feel left out. "Maybe we should take the sisters as well, or just have those two hunt together while we train? I don't want them feeling left out."Silverstar 15:26, August 27, 2016 (UTC) "They may as well come, they'll be learning it too," Creekfrost mewed, then glanced at the sky. "We can come out when it's darker," he murmured half to himself. He knew Cloudpaw couldn't be in too much light. He went back to focusing on the fish in the stream. He recalled Ashstorm's first lesson with Orchidbloom. He made sure his shadow didn't touch the water and stayed as still as a rock. When a fish came within reach, he flashed out a paw and hooked it into the the air, digging his claws into it and pulling it closer to shore, where he killed it by nipping it's spine. ~Patchfeather~ 15:29, August 27, 2016 (UTC) "Good idea." Orchidbloom went silent as she watched Creekfrost fish, and let out a soft snort as he caught it. "What did I tell you? RockClan cats can fish! Even Mr. Creekfrost can. Not half bad, huh?"Silverstar 16:57, August 27, 2016 (UTC) Creekfrost nodded, with the fish hanging from his mouth. He had to admitt, fishing was funner then he expected. He'd never liked water, but perhaps he could give it a chance. Maybe RockClan cats could even swim at some point! it was an exciting thought. He hid the fish under the shade of a rock and padded back down to the stream. He paused for a moment to watch Ashstorm hook a fish and toss it through the air, while Meadowbee reached up and caught it in her teeth. Pride swelled in Creekfrost's chest. It was so nice having Meadowbee back. ~Patchfeather~ 19:05, August 27, 2016 (UTC) Orchidbloom gave her pelt a quick shake to remove the water from it. She wasn't interested in getting chilled, despite her great amount of affection for the water. "I guess the next step is teaching you two how to properly swim, no?" The senior warrior called to the two fishing cats down the stream.Silverstar 21:59, August 27, 2016 (UTC) Ashstorm pufffed out his chest in pride. "I know how to swim already! Talonfang was pretty good, she taught me. But there may be some stuff I don't know, so I'll pay attention." Meanwhile Meadowbee gave the water a fretful look. "I guess..." he murmured, with a nasty blue glare on the water. ~Patchfeather~ 22:06, August 27, 2016 (UTC) "Maybe we'll have to work on some water-battle-moves later on?" She then trotted towards the stream before slinking into it. "It's shallow here, so we don't have to worry about anyone...drowning."Silverstar 22:08, August 27, 2016 (UTC) Ashstorm padded into the water, as if not even realizing it was there, and began to swim with strong, swift strokes. Meadowbee approaced more wary, placing one paw slowly into the water, shaking the water off, putting it back in to get wet once more, until she gave up and carefully waded out farther. Creekfrost stayed on the shore for a moment, with a thoughtful look, then waded in, flinching at the cold. ~Patchfeather~ 22:12, August 27, 2016 (UTC) "It's basically like running...but while floating in the water. Just make sure you keep your head up as high as you can, and swim strongly." Orchidbloom let the stream tug at her coat gently before she pulled her legs in, letting herself float.Silverstar 22:29, August 27, 2016 (UTC) Meadowbee moved to deeper water and tried the floating-running thing. She was unstable at first but got her balence. The water was starting to feel much more welcoming now that she was used to the cold heaviness of it. Creekfrost carefully padded over the pebbly bottom until he was standing on the tips of his toes. He was not keen on floating. ~Patchfeather~ 22:35, August 27, 2016 (UTC) Orchidbloom nodded at Meadowbee and continued to float, eventually floating past Creekfrost and gazing at him with an energetic look. "C'mon Creekfrost, swim! If you just stand there, you'll only get colder, and probably get stuck there after a while."Silverstar 22:42, August 27, 2016 (UTC) Creekfrost stilled didn't move. Ashstorm swam slowly over and little pushed Creekfrost into the deeper water. Creekfrost unsheathed his claws, trying to find something to grasp on, but felt nothing. This made him start to panic and thrash around. ~Patchfeather~ 22:50, August 27, 2016 (UTC) Pepperclaw waited for the ceremony to finish. By the pricking of my thumbs something wicked this way comes..... 22:51, August 27, 2016 (UTC) Orchidbloom shook the water from her head as it splashed onto her. "Just paddle, before you drown all of us."Silverstar 22:58, August 27, 2016 (UTC) Creekfrost stopped his legs from flailing, and paddled more slowly. His heart began to stop pounding and he relaxed a little, but still felt a bit uneasy. "There, you've got it," Meadowbee mewed a few tail-lengths away. ~Patchfeather~ 23:04, August 27, 2016 (UTC) "We'll have to call him 'Creekfish' soon." Orchidbloom responded, proceeding to float around the stream.Silverstar 23:06, August 27, 2016 (UTC) Ashstorm nodded agreement. "Can we do water battle moves?" he asked. ~Patchfeather~ 23:11, August 27, 2016 (UTC) "I suppose we can now." Orchidbloom folded her legs back out, letting them touch the stream's rocky bottom. "But we have to be careful, water battle moves can be very fatal towards the target."Silverstar 23:14, August 27, 2016 (UTC) "We'll be super careful," Meadowbee promised. She realized she really liked water. She looked over to Creekfrost, he looked far much more like his normal calm self now. ~Patchfeather~ 23:19, August 27, 2016 (UTC)\\ "Fernpaw can be a warrior, her name will be Fernsnow, Jewel will be called Mistypaw, and her mentor can be Whiskerclaw." By the pricking of my thumbs something wicked this way comes..... 23:23, August 27, 2016 (UTC) "For this, you guys will have to be able to go underwater and hold your breath." Orchidbloom explained, propelling herself around the three cats smoothly. "This move will make those who cannot swim panic, especially if they go under and don't know how to hold their breath."Silverstar 23:27, August 27, 2016 (UTC) Ashstorm nodded, then dove under the water, holding his breath. Meadowbee followed slowly, while Creekfrost kept his nose and eyes and ears above water. ~Patchfeather~ 23:34, August 27, 2016 (UTC) The gray classic tabby glanced over at Creekfrost stubbornly. "Unless you intend on putting a lilypad on your head as disguise, which still won't work, you need to get...all of you under water."Silverstar 23:36, August 27, 2016 (UTC) Creekfrost glared at her and sank the rest of the way. He sighed under the water, bubbles shattering the surface, as he felt felt pebbles underpaw. It wasn't as deep as he thought. ~Patchfeather~ 23:39, August 27, 2016 (UTC) Oh, right, she never told them what to do next...Ah well, at least they could hold their breath underwater.Silverstar 23:43, August 27, 2016 (UTC) Ashstorm rose to the surface to breath, while Meadowbee exploded from the water beside him, splashing everything in sight, and landed on his back. He let out a squeak of alarm and they both sank, tussling together into the water. ~Patchfeather~ 23:46, August 27, 2016 (UTC) "Well, that..uh..." Orchidbloom wasn't sure what to say, so she simply stood there.Silverstar 23:59, August 27, 2016 (UTC) Meadowbee's head popped up after a moment, along with Ashstorm. Both panting. "Was that a move already?" Meadowbee asked, eyes shining. ~Patchfeather~ 00:25, August 28, 2016 (UTC) "I suppose it could pass for one." The senior warrior twitched her whiskers in amusement, padding forward. "The move I want to teach you three is a simple but very effective one. If you are to lure your enemy into water...go under, and then use your hind legs to propel yourself at their feeting if they're standing."Silverstar 00:35, August 28, 2016 (UTC) "I can do that!" Meadowbee mewed, diving under. She swam strongly toward Creekfrost and kocked him off his paws. Creekfrost, who had been standing on the pebbles, suddenly fell into the water. A moment later the two warriors returned to the surface. "Was that right?" ~Patchfeather~ 00:42, August 28, 2016 (UTC) "Perfect, actually." Orchidbloom responded with a small smile before nodding at Ashstorm. "You two keep practicing that."Silverstar 00:43, August 28, 2016 (UTC) Ashstorm dove under while Meadowbee stood, waiting for him to attack, then let out a yowl of excitement that was cut off when she vanished under the water. Creekfrost watched, looking bewildered. ~Patchfeather~ 00:48, August 28, 2016 (UTC) Orchidbloom watched patiently, recalling the days she trained with her father, making her feel suddenly nostalgic.Silverstar 00:58, August 28, 2016 (UTC) Creekfrost paddled back to shore and flopped down onto hard ground. He'd try wanting training another time. He could learn with his apprentice. Meanwhile, Meadowbee and Ashstorm kept repeating the move over and over again. ~Patchfeather~ 01:08, August 28, 2016 (UTC) Noticing that Creekfrost was out of the water now, and that Meadowbee and Ashstorm had gotten the move down well, Orchidbloom called out to them, "all right, I think that's enough now. We should get back, in case we missed something. I need to take Sunpaw out training as well."Silverstar 01:12, August 28, 2016 (UTC) Meadowbee and Ashstorm swam back to shore, panting. Creekfrost got to his paws, still jumpy after being in the chilly water. "That was great! thank you so much for teaching us!" Meadowbee mewed to Orchidbloom. ~Patchfeather~ 01:36, August 28, 2016 (UTC) Orchidbloom let out a soft purr. "No problem, any time."Silverstar 01:38, August 28, 2016 (UTC) Whiskerclaw touched his nose to Mistypaw's. Hazelriver felt a pang of envy toward Mistypaw. She had his old mentor. He shook his head to clear it. He was glad Whiskerclaw had a new apprentice. He cheered the cats new names along with the rest of the Clan. Meadowbee trotted into camp, then spotted Nightshade. "Nightshade!" she yowled, flying over to him. The black tom looked bewildered at being tackled by a strange she-cat and pulled himself away and arched his back defensivly. "Who are you?" he growled. "I'm your sister, Meadowbee," Meadowbee mewed. Nightshade's eyes widened and he relaxed a little. "It's great to meet you, Meadowbee." ~Patchfeather~ 17:04, August 28, 2016 (UTC) With the ceremony over, Pepperclaw sighed. He wasn't sure what he thought of his name, he had been thinking about it awhile. Pepper....claw. It just didn't seem to have a ring to it. By the pricking of my thumbs something wicked this way comes..... 12:35, August 30, 2016 (UTC) 21:26, August 28, 2016 (UTC) As Orchidbloom followed the rest of her patrol back into camp, she couldn't help but to faintly smile at Meadowbee and Nightshade. Family...It was something she may never be able to have. The senior warrior looked down at her paws bleakly before hurrying along.Silverstar 12:06, August 29, 2016 (UTC) Creekfrost sat down, licking his damp fur. ---- Ashstorm padded up to the new Clanmates. "Welcome to the Clan!" ~Patchfeather~ 16:00, August 29, 2016 (UTC) Shaking her head, the gray tabby warrior hurried off to find her apprentice, so she may take him out training.Silverstar 12:05, August 30, 2016 (UTC) Runningstar, now done with the ceremony, returned to his den. He thought about stepping down. He couldn't do it, but....at the same time.....By the pricking of my thumbs something wicked this way comes..... 12:35, August 30, 2016 (UTC) Stoatscar poked her head into Runningstar's den. "Hey, Runningstar. May I come in, or do you need to be alone?" she asked. ---- Creekfrost spotted Orchidbloom going to the apprentices den, and he remembered that they were taking the four apprentices out. He rose stiffly to his paws and hurried over to look for Smokepaw and his siblings. ~Patchfeather~ 13:44, August 30, 2016 (UTC) "You can come in," Runningstar mewed. By the pricking of my thumbs something wicked this way comes..... 13:50, August 30, 2016 (UTC) Rory sat beside Caesar, her gaze on Ashstomr. "Um..thanks." She replied. — ~Patchfeather~ 18:49, August 30, 2016 (UTC) Rory flattened her eyes once he ignored her. Okay then, she thought. Fernsnow smiled as she watched Jewel- er Mistypaw greet Whiskerclaw. The chocolate point molly seemed shy at first but once she got to know the cat she was pretty cheerful. Mistypaw glanced over at Hazelrover smiling a little. — ~Patchfeather~ 20:54, August 30, 2016 (UTC) Sunpaw was wrestling with Rainpaw while Smokepaw watched, and Cloudpaw sulked by herself in the apprentice's den. "Sunpaw, grab your littermates, we're going out." Orchidbloom called as she approached, distracting the smoke apprentice, who was quickly sat on by Rainpaw.Silverstar 02:28, August 31, 2016 (UTC) "We're going out as well," Creekfrost mewed, flicking his tail toward Smokepaw. ---- Whiskerclaw flicked his ears. "Have you seen the territory yet? I've seen you leave camp a few times already," he asked his new apprentice. ~Patchfeather~ 13:41, August 31, 2016 (UTC) Runningstar paused, thinking about it. "Okay," he said. "Thanks."22:15, August 31, 2016 (UTC) Stoatscar nodded. "Just scream if you need anything! I'm going to eat, you can join if you feel better later," Stoatscar added over her shoulder then slipped out of the den. ---- Hollymask carried some tansy to Risingsun's den. She had grown quite fond of the tom over the past few moons, and she tried to spend as much time with him as she could. "Risingsun, I've found some tansy for you!" ~Patchfeather~ 22:32, August 31, 2016 (UTC) "You great lug, get off!" Sunpaw rolled to shake Rainpaw off before he shook out his fur, looking up at Orchidbloom. "We're training with Smokepaw?"---- Risingsun look up in surprise, his eyes lighting up at the sight of the herbs. "Oh, thanks a lot, Hollymask!"Silverstar 01:21, September 1, 2016 (UTC) Creekfrost glanced at Smokepaw. "Would you like to join your siblings in training or do a solo?" ---- Hollymask set them down at the medicine cats paws. "There's a huge clump by the stream, if you ever need some more, I can fetch some." ~Patchfeather~ 01:26, September 1, 2016 (UTC) Smokepaw nodded, grinning over at Sunpaw who shrank back. "Sure, I'd be delighted to train with my brother."---- Risingsun nodded with a small grin. "Alright, thanks for letting me know, Hollymask."---- Pumpkinfrost sat by herself, huffing about something.Silverstar 01:28, September 1, 2016 (UTC) "Okay, then," Creekfrost meowed. "We can do some battle training, and then we can try out fishing," he shivered at the thought of water touching his pelt again. ---- Hollymask nodded, she paused, trying to think of something to say so she could stay in the den longer. ---- Whiskerclaw bounded over to Pumpkinfrost. He butted her with his head. "Want to go hunting?" he announced, claws digging into the ground. He jumped at the sound of a bird fluttering above the camp. ~Patchfeather~ 01:36, September 1, 2016 (UTC) Orchidbloom grinned, gently flicking her tail against Creekfrost. "I think Creekfrost would love to teach you two how to not only fish, but swim as well!" She twitched her whiskers in amusement before walking aways off. "Let's get going."---- Risingsun glanced at her expectingly, lowering his head slightly. "You could...help me organize these? I-If you have nothing to do and are looking for work..."---- Pumpkinfrost recoiled in slight surprise before playfully cuffing the tom around the eat, flexing her claws moments later. "Sure, I need to kill something."Silverstar 01:40, September 1, 2016 (UTC) Creekfrost gave Orchidbloom a playful glare and flicked his tail towared the apprentices. "Let's go," he meowed, then followed Orchidbloom. ---- Hollymask nodded quickly. "Yes! I'd love to!" she paused, and added more coolly. "Yes, I can do that," ---- Whiskerclaw nodded. "The last one to the tallstone is a rotting bird!" he yowled and pelted off, without warning, out of camp. ~Patchfeather~ 01:46, September 1, 2016 (UTC) Sunpaw swiftly rose to his paws and shook the dust off of his pelt, racing after Orchidbloom and Creekfrost, while Smokepaw coolly trotted along.---- Risingsun nodded. "Good," he nudged a pile of leaves towards the pointed molly. "Just pick out the dead ones that have no juices in 'em."---- With a small sigh followed by a careless shrug, Pumpkinfrost dashed after the tom.Silverstar 01:53, September 1, 2016 (UTC) As they were out of camp, Creekfrost decided to test Smokepaw's skills. "What can you scent?" he prompted. ---- Hollymask nodded and began to pick through the leaves. "So... how is stuff going?" ---- Whiskerclaw forgot he had been racing Pumpkinfrost and had slowed to a trot. He scented the air for prey. Rabbit was his gold at the moment. ~Patchfeather~ 01:59, September 1, 2016 (UTC) Smokepaw slowed his pace to carefully taste the air. "...smells like Pumpkinfrost and...that one dude, uhhh...Whiskerclaw! That, and I heard 'em running by earlier."---- "Pretty good," the smoke Medicine Cat continued to busy himself with his work. "Cloudpaw, Rainpaw, Smokepaw, and Sunpaw seem to be learning well from their new mentors."---- Pumpkinfrost hadn't really been paying attention, her focus had been on the sun...but she was still running, and crashed into Morningwing.Silverstar 02:07, September 1, 2016 (UTC) "Anything else?" Creekfrost asked, twitching his whiskers. ---- "They'll be warriors soon. It seems like it was just yesterday they were apprenticed!" Hollymask remarked. ---- Whiskerclaw gave a tiny squeak of surprised when Pumpkinfrost crashed into him. He tumbled onto the ground, hitting his chin on the grass and getting a mouthful of earth. ~Patchfeather~ 03:27, September 1, 2016 (UTC) The grizzled apprentice paused to taste the air again. "...I also smell a squirrel, but it's a pretty faint scent."---- Risingsun let out a soft sigh, leaning back on his haunches. "I know...it makes me feel ancient."---- Pumpkinfrost stumbled away, shaking her head to clear it before looking at Whiskerclaw and twitching her whiskers in amusement. "You have a 'dirty mouth', Whiskerclaw. Watch your language."Silverstar 16:04, September 1, 2016 (UTC) "Good," Creekfrost priased. He flicked his tail and continued up the slope to the training area. ---- Hollymask let out a mrrow of amusement. "Yeah, they'll be great warriors." ---- Whiskerclaw wrinkled his nose and spat out the dirt. "You have a dirty mouth!" he mewed, after spitting for a moment, and cuffed her playfully around the ears. ~Patchfeather~ 16:33, September 1, 2016 (UTC) Pepperclaw clawed the grass, Luna was still on the run. he wasn't safe. No one was. By the pricking of my thumbs something wicked this way comes..... 23:41, September 1, 2016 (UTC) Grinning at the approval, Smokepaw trotted after his mentor, while Sunpaw rolled his eyes and walked after the two warriors.---- "I bet." Risingsun continued to work, although he was a bit distracted. He wanted to find out just who the parents of the apprentices were.---- "Liar, Liar, fur on fire!" Pumpkinfrost flattened her ears playfully before tackling the spotted tom.Silverstar 01:54, September 2, 2016 (UTC) Once they reached the training area, Creekfrost sat down and thought of which move for the apprentices to try. They knew nearly every move... "Do you haven't learned the shoulder drop yet, have you?" Creekfrost asked. ---- Hollymask went back to the herb sorting. She was just happy to be in the medicine den with him. ---- Whiskerclaw fought back with weak, flailing blows that didn't even get close to the she-cat. ~Patchfeather~ 13:35, September 2, 2016 (UTC) Smokepaw ruffled his pelt, slowly getting more energetic. "Shoulder drop? No, we haven't." ---- Hollymask was a close friend...she deserved to know, right? It wasn't like the StarClan kits' secret wasn't meant to be shared, he just...never shared it. Nervousness churned in Risingsun's stomach before he shifted. "You...can keep a secret, right?"---- "You look like a big badger that's slowly falling over!" Pumpkinfrost giggled for the first time in a long time before rearing up, only to stumble and fall onto him like a mini log.Silverstar 14:50, September 2, 2016 (UTC) Creekfrost nodded. "Let's begin," he grunted. "You grab your opponents shoulders, then lock them against the ground, from there, you can do anything to them. Care to test it out?" ---- Hollymask lifted her head, feeling a bit surprised by how nervous Risingsun had become. "Sure I can." ---- Whiskerclaw struggled to get up but gave up after zero effort. He really liked Pumpkinfrost's company; a thing he was sure she didn't know though was that he was in love with her. He had planned the hunt to perhaps see if she felt the same; he wasn't going to just flat out say it! if she didn't feel the same that would be... pretty awkward. ~Patchfeather~ 15:15, September 2, 2016 (UTC) Sunpaw nodded eagerly. "Are you and Orchidbloom going to show us, or do you want us to test it on each other?"---- Risingsun nodded slowly, taking in a deep breath. "Well, Cloudpaw, Sunpaw, Smokepaw, and Rainpaw...they aren't...normal." He looked down at his paws, no longer working with the herbs. "...I don't know their parents. I was lost in DawnClan's burning camp, and then they just...appeared...from StarClan."---- "You know," Pumpkinfrost let out a yawn as she lay on Whiskerclaw. "-...you'd make a real nice nest."Silverstar 15:28, September 2, 2016 (UTC) Creekfrost glanced at Orchidbloom. "We'll show you first," he decided. Before you hit your littermate in the eye. ''---- Hollymask stared at the medicine cat. "They are from StarClan?" she murmured half to herself. "How can that be...?" ---- Whiskerclaw once more tried to tug himself out, but Pumpkinfrost kept he planted down. "Get off you great lump!" he squealed. ~Patchfeather~ 15:36, September 2, 2016 (UTC) Orchidbloom nodded in agreement, bracing herself as she prepared for Creekfrost to attack her.---- Risingsun nodded slowly, gazing down at his paws. "...That's right." He then shrugged a bit. "I'm not sure, I'm guessing the mother died while she was pregnant with them, gave birth to them in StarClan, and then sent them down to let them live a real life."---- Pumpkinfrost twitched her whiskers in amusement. "Aww, do you give in?"'Silverstar''' 15:41, September 2, 2016 (UTC) Creekfrost crouched, then a heartbeat later sprang at lightning speed toward Orchidbloom. He grabbed her by the shoulders, carefully keeping his claws sheathed, and pushed her to the ground. After that he let go and trotted a tail-length away. "Once they are on the ground, you can do anything, kick them in the spine with your hindpaws could be an exapmle." Hollymask looked thoughtful. "They must be from DawnClan, since they showed up there. Were there ever any pregnant she-cats in the Clan who died?" perhaps they could find out who the mother was. She doubted they would though. Whiskerclaw lashed his tail. "NEVER!" he yowled and began scrabbling again. ~Patchfeather~ 15:49, September 2, 2016 (UTC) Category:Browse Category:Wiki Stuff Category:Roleplay Category:RockClan